Stunner
by RedRosesXX
Summary: A year after leaving the Cullens are informed when Bella has been kidnapped by a strong group of vampires. initially they thought it was Victoria. Amate for a mate, however they need to search deeper, a bit more... closer to home.


Summary 

A year after leaving the Cullens are informed when Bella has been kidnapped by a strong group of vampires that the Cullens cannot track down. Initially they thought it was Victoria and her new borns wanting to get revenge on Edward Cullen. A mate for a mate. However, they eventually realize that they have the wrong group of vampires. What they don't realize is that they should search deeper, a little bit more… closer to home.

**STUNNER**

Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Place: _**unknown**_

I opened my eyes only to be met by darkness. Great, that's exactly what I needed after a hell of a long time with my eyes shut. I tried getting my head up. Damn, wrong move I thought as I hit my head against something that felt like a metal trunk. I guessed immediately that I was in the boot of a car. How could I not have? I strained my ears to hear the sound of the engine as I felt the speed of the car. Why could I not hear properly? Surely, I would have in the boot of a car. The next thing that hit me was the smell. Oh lord, the smell was sickening. I could smell multiple things. The first of many was blood. I was definitely sure on this. It was dominating the rest of the stench and it made me want to heave.

All of a sudden, the car was brought to a halt and I heard footsteps coming towards me. Shit, I started to tense while the footsteps became louder and louder with each step. The boot door was yanked open and immediately I shielded my eyes as the scorching sun was blinding. A dark figure blocked the sun and stood in front of me. I began to concentrate on the figure before me, starting with his burgundy, pumped up hiker boots, traveling up past his khaki trekker jeans and his tight, black shirt hugging his masculine waist with his noticeable abs and bulging biceps ready to explode out of it. Stopping, as I got to his features. I took a minute to mentally explore. His skin was a beautifully glowing shade of mocha. I took in his well defined jaw, past his full soft pink lips; leading up to his straight cut raven black hair full of short tight curls. Finally, my eyes rested on his. I was blown away by what I saw. His eyes were a shade of hazel with hints of emerald, shielded by long, curled honey colored eyelashes. I cringed as I realized that they were glaring into mine.

"Get up" he said with a voice that I would have admired if I didn't grasp the raging anger slither through it.

"I –I.. can't" I stammered as I noticed that I was in no position to do so.

He took one look at me and the next thing I knew his muscular, yet soft hands were wrapped tightly around my bare waist. I listened to the little voice inside me that told me enjoy this while it lasted. As he kicked the door of the boot shut, I noticed my surroundings. We were in the middle of nowhere. The only visible company we had was the numerous amounts of sky high trees that we were at centre of. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, the sound of the fallen leaves crunched under his boots. We got round to the front of the car where he placed me gently on to the bonnet while his hands were still secure around my waist. I began to feel self conscious as his glistening eyes roamed over my body. My cheeks heated when I faintly remembered what I was wearing, or the lack of it. Where did my tank top disappear to? I briefly remember having it on.

"The heat was getting to you, so I took it off you" he simply said

Did I just say that out loud? No, surely I didn't. I looked up to find that his eyes were back on me again. How did he know what I was thinking? Speak, I urged myself. I needed to know what was happening. Why couldn't I remember?

"I- I wh-what am-…

I turned crimson as he cut me off.

"No questions are to be asked" he said with a menacing look in his eyes.

We were silent for roughly forty minutes with his hands still tightly locked around my waist as if he was to protect me, when my stomach harshly rumbled.

A faint smile crept onto his face as he opened the front seat of the car, leaving me sitting on the bonnet. I turned and observed him as he bent over a bag of food searching for something that would fulfill my hunger. Without warning, a plate of hot pasta with sizzling red sauce was placed in my lap. His hands slowly traveled back up my waist as he lightly pushed my legs apart with his masculine, yet stunning torso. I subconsciously wrapped my thighs around his torso as he drew closer to me. He stopped when his lips were just inches from mine. The only thing separating us was the deliciously smelling pasta unexpectedly in my hands.

"How did you get-.."

He placed a slender finger onto my lips with a threatening look in his eyes. Suddenly, his mouth was at my neckline. A tingly feeling was at the pit of my stomach as his lips slightly brushed past the hollow of my neck and lingered over my right ear.

"Eat " he ordered as I felt his hot breath warming my ear.

I looked down as he passed me a travel sized fork. One thing I was certain of, this striking creature was most definitely not human.


End file.
